Outsider Shrines/Speeches
In Dishonored, the Outsider speaks to Corvo and Daud each time they find an Outsider Shrine and take its rune. This page lists all of these speeches with their variations. __TOC__ ''Dishonored Dishonored |- | ''Hello, Corvo. Your life has taken a turn, has it not? The Empress is dead, her precious daughter Emily is lost somewhere in the city, and you will play a pivotal role in the days to come. For this, I have chosen you and drawn you into the Void. I am the Outsider, and this is my Mark. There are forces in the world and beyond the world. Great forces that men call "magic", and now these forces will serve your will. Use this new-found power, my gift to you. Come find me. |- | In the days that follow, your trials will be great, Corvo. Seek the ancient runes bearing my mark, in the lonely places of your world and at shrines raised in my name. These runes will grant you powers beyond those of other men. To help you find these runes, I give you this: The Heart of a living thing, molded by my hands. With this heart, you will hear many secrets, and it will guide you toward my runes, no matter how they may be hidden. Listen to the Heart now, and find another rune. |- | How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you, and now, I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest. |} * This speech occurs automatically and does not take place at a shrine. High Overseer Campbell ! Campbell killed ! Campbell branded |- | colspan="3" | Be careful, Corvo. They call her Granny Rags. You wouldn't recognize her real name, or even the name of her family, but an Emperor begged for her hand once, and rich young men fought each other for her favor. I watched her consider them all, measure their worth, and find them wanting. Then she made a different choice. |- | You're on your way to face the High Overseer, the leader of a great cult dedicated to loathing me. What will you do, I wonder? | You killed High Overseer Campbell, the leader of a great cult dedicated to loathing me. Only the latest in a long line of men like himself, some who held the position better than others. I suppose I should thank you. | Now your choices interest me. You spared High Overseer Campbell, the leader of a great cult dedicated to loathing me. I'm older than the rocks this place is built on, and even I didn't see that coming. |} The Royal Physician |- | Rivers change course over many lifetimes, and eventually all bridges tumble down. A thousand years ago there was another city on this spot. The people carved the bones of whales and inscribed them with my Mark. Children still find them washed up in the river-mud. Anton Sokolov has made a great study of my runes, but he's not special like you are. He wasn't chosen and he doesn't wear my Mark, so he can't unlock their secrets. Sokolov believes there are specific words and acts that can compel me to appear before him. He searches old temples in Pandyssia and ruined subbasements in the Flooded District. He performs disgusting rituals beneath the old Abbey. But if he really wants to meet me, he could start by being a bit more interesting. |} Lady Boyle's Last Party ! Lady Boyle killed ! Lady Boyle abducted |- | Going to a party, Corvo? | colspan="2" | Coming from a party, Corvo? |- | colspan="3" | Is that what you dreamed of, all those months in Coldridge Prison while waiting for the executioner? Wealth, beautiful women in the latest fashions, laughing and drinking Tyvian wine? And what of the host, Lady Boyle? |- | I can see all her tomorrows and I know that either she dies tonight at your hand or she'll live out her days, month after month, year after year, far away, even as her fine clothes wear into tatters and her silken hair gets dull and gray. Half the city can see the lights from the party, and they dream of the delights inside. Will you tear it all to pieces? Either way, it's Lady Boyle's last party. | I suppose she had to go. Supporting a tyrant, the Lord Regent. And living in opulence while the people of the city starve to death and live in fear of plague. What choice did you have? | She supported a tyrant, the Lord Regent. And lived in opulence while the people of the city starve to death and live in fear of plague. Now she'll live out her days, month after month, year after year, far away, even as her fine clothes wear into tatters and her silken hair gets dull and gray. Plenty of time for reflection. |} Return to the Tower ! Burrows killed ! Burrows arrested |- | Here you are, Corvo, within the high walls of your enemy's stronghold. What an impressive sight you make on your way to face the Lord Regent. How will you end his reign, by blood or by truth? He's not an easy man to get close to. If the Empress had been as well guarded - how different things would be now. Is it just revenge you're after, or do you have another plan in your mind? Will you restore things, make it all right again, and crown a new Empress? Or will you send them all howling into the Void? Either way, I expect a good show. | Here you are, Corvo, within the high walls of your enemy's stronghold, the scent of his blood still fresh in the air. My, how you've changed things. You know, the Lord Regent would have fought harder to protect himself, but the truth is, he knew he deserved to die. It must have been agony for such a tightly-wound man to watch as the plague spiraled out of control. As people on the streets went mad and died bleeding from the eyes. Don't worry, I'm not about to tell you that he deserved sympathy. The worst part must have been knowing that it was all his fault. As you hunted down his people one by one, and finally came for him, he must have realized that all his planning was for nothing. And that must have been exquisitely terrifying. | Here you are, Corvo, within the high walls of your enemy's stronghold. You're an unstoppable force, it seems, but also unpredictable. The Lord Regent lives, despite all he's done. And that is most surprising. The last year must have been agony for such a tightly-wound man, watching as the plague spiraled out of control. As people on the streets went mad and died bleeding from the eyes. Knowing that it was all his fault. As you hunted down his people one by one, and finally came for him, he must have realized that all his planning was for nothing. And that must have been exquisitely terrifying. but in the end, you chose the more measured response. What will that mean in the days to come, I wonder. I've lived a long, long time, and these are the moments I wait for. |} The Flooded District |- | Here you are at last, in a ruined and drowning world, held captive by the man who killed your Empress, the assassin Daud. Your friends poisoned you and dumped your body in the river. Did they do it to protect themselves, so no one would ever know what they'd done? Or was it because they were a single move away from controlling an empire, and they knew you'd never let them manipulate Emily? Maybe none of these. Perhaps that's just the nature of man. |} * This speech occurs automatically and does not take place at a shrine. ! Daud spared |- | colspan="2" | You find your way into such interesting places, Corvo. the eye of the storm raging between Granny Rags and [[Slackjaw|this man] who has lived his whole life with a cleaver in one hand and a bottle in the other.**] Crawling out of those flooded ruins, winding your way back to the pub where you last saw Emily? Where is she now? How does it feel now, knowing your allies betrayed you? Strange how there's always a little more innocence left to lose. |- | And Daud -- you just killed the greatest assassin of the age. Did you do it for love of the Empress or Emily? Or was it the primal desire to rise above other men? Do you even know why? | And Daud -- the man who killed the Empress. You had him in the palm of your hand, and you let him walk away? You fascinate me. |} ** This sentence will not appear if Slackjaw is not saved. ''The Knife of Dunwall None Like Her |- | ''Daud, my old friend, it's been a long while, but you've got my interest again. How the years pass and the bodies fall. Did you know that there are only eight like you in the world, bearing my Mark? I'm here because you're right. The Empress was different. This time, you can't just fade away into the shadows. There will be consequences. Your story is close to ending, and even you can't escape it. But what ending will you make for yourself? I'm here to give you one last gift, Daud. It's a mystery. One that starts with a name - Delilah. |} * This speech occurs automatically and does not take place at a shrine. Eminent Domain ! Rothwild or Ames interrogated ! Rothwild packed into a crate ! Timsh killed ! Timsh arrested |- | colspan="5" | Here's one last lesson, for old time's sake. The Barrister was a champion at finding his enemy's weak points, but he didn't see Delilah as a threat until it was too late. No one's watching Delilah now, except you. And me of course. I see everything. I see forever, and right now I see a man walking a tightrope over a sea of blood and filth. The Empress is dead, and the water's rising. |- | Rothwild's gone and his slaughterhouse is burned to the ground. Even the Empress couldn't boast of a funeral pyre so grand. | You left a mess on the killing floor, Daud. I guess you know by now these things have a way of catching up with you. But maybe you're past caring. | You've got Rothwild packed into a crate bound for the frozen north, Daud. Surprisingly clean work for a man with so much blood on his hands. Did the empress change you? Or do you think this will help you dodge what's coming? | rowspan="2" | Don't end up like Arnold Timsh. He died before he could say his last words. For what it's worth, they were "I'm sorry." | rowspan="2" | At the last moment you seem to be acquiring a curious sense of justice. Funny how the final days always mean so much. |- | colspan="3" | You'd better hurry. You're running out of rope. |} ''The Brigmore Witches The Dead Eels Drapers Ward Riverfront ! Low Chaos ! High Chaos ! Low Chaos ! High Chaos ! Low Chaos |- | rowspan="4" | ''This is the Daud I remember! Corvo left his mark on Coldridge, but they won't soon forget you either. What a relief. Life has been remarkably grim in Dunwall lately. This business with the Eels might call for a little more diplomacy. But in the long view, a smoking ruin makes as good a monument as any. '' | rowspan="4" | ''You keep surprising me, Daud. Not long ago I watched you kill an Empress and steal her child for coin. For a man like that, you went through Coldridge Prison with an awfully soft touch. I wonder? Are you hoping it will change the way things will work out? Maybe. Maybe not. The song's almost over. And when the music stops, we all fall down. | colspan="4" | Hello, Daud. I'm enjoying renewing our friendship, if we can call it that. |- | colspan="2" | Mortimer Hat - the man called the Geezer - really used to make hats, did you know that? Granny Rags still has one - she wears it when she's feeling flirty. He lived a long time, and knew many secrets that were lost with him. Did you take pity on him or was it simply easier to get what you needed that way? | colspan="2" | You've become quite the peacemaker, Daud. The Hatters and Eels are already talking about joining forces against Bottle Street. Be careful what you do. I happen to know, this is how the Empire got started. |- | You’re almost ready to go up-river. I can see nothing’s going to stop you, not gangs or old men or witches. You’ll cover yourself in blood if you have to. | You're almost ready to go up-river. You've always been canny, a spider in the web of the city. But you may out-do yourself on this little adventure. | You’re almost ready to go up-river. I can see nothing’s going to stop you, not gangs or old men or witches. You’ll cover yourself in blood if you have to. | You're almost ready to go up-river. You've always been canny, a spider in the web of the city. But you may out-do yourself on this little adventure. |- | colspan="4" | Ever since the Empress died, it's been getting darker in Dunwall. But it's that moment just before the light goes that matters most of all. |} Drapers Ward Sewer System ! After getting the Coil (High Chaos) |- | You're putting it together, aren't you? It's not easy, Delilah's exceedingly bright. Her coven is rising, with her as the night star to guide them. Change is coming, and Delilah has a plan. But do you, Daud? And I don't mean stealing an engine coil or slitting an old man's throat. You're charging up-river and I do believe you'll make it, but what will you do with what you find there? | Delilah knows you're coming, cutting a bloody path through the city in search of her. Your nastiest work in years. She's afraid of you. But Delilah is a brilliant woman. Her coven is rising, with her as the night star to guide them. And once she's hatched her new schemes, she'll have a different kind of power: An Empire instead of a coven. I wish you luck. I don't decide who wins and whose body gets tossed into the river to rot. But I do enjoy watching. |} Delilah's Masterwork ! Medium-low Chaos ! Medium-high Chaos ! High Chaos |- | colspan="4" | You have many talents, Daud, and they've served you. Delilah's talents are quite different. She creates images, but she does more. She captures spirit, she insinuates her will into her subject, whatever it is. We're witnessing her masterpiece, and perhaps yours as well. '' |- | ''I gave you Delilah's name, and you followed it to this moment. You see now what hangs in the balance – Emily's life, Delilah's ambition, an empire in the act of crumbling. In your long life I've rarely seen you act with such consummate grace. I give my mark sparingly, and I don't play favorites but I will watch this... with unusual attention. '' | ''Now you understand what you were doing all along. Emily's fate hangs in the balance, but so does yours, and the next few moments may be the last choices you make in your life. There are times when I delight in seeing lives end and chaos spread, but the path you've taken here honors your skills. I give my Mark sparingly, Daud. I've seen it used for power, for love, for money. For strange obsessions that drove the wearer mad. But very, very rarely, for redemption. |Now you understand what you were doing all along. Emily's life hangs in the balance, and so does yours. You've taken a bloody road here, and no one has enjoyed it more than I, but there are still a few choices left to make. I give my Mark sparingly, Daud. I've seen it used for power, for love, for money. For strange obsessions that drove the wearer mad. But very, very rarely, for redemption. | ''You see it now. Emily's life hangs in the balance, and Delilah's, and the fate of an empire. The end is coming, and it's been glorious to watch you throw your will against the machinery you set into motion. All things end, all things burn to ash. But you, my friend, burn bright. '' |} * This speech occurs automatically and does not take place at a shrine. Category:Quotes Category:Supernatural